


What Hot Rod Learned

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Sticky Sex, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kup sits on Rodimus Prime's lap, and hears a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hot Rod Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](http://caiusmajor.tumblr.com/post/47428669836/garrulous-9-answered-your-question).

"Come on up," Rodimus said, patting his lap. "Makes more sense this way, these days." The young Prime--maybe not as young as he used to be!--looked too nervous for Kup to demand why (after all, he'd crammed himself into Kup's lap many a time since his upgrade). He'd figure it out in time, Kup always did.

"Easier on the old joints that way," Kup concurred, and climbed up onto his protégé's lap, where they both shifted around awkwardly for a moment, trying to get comfortable. "So do I get a story?" Kup leaned back against Rodimus' flames, though his head did not want to bend back far enough to look in the lad's optics.

Roddy wrapped his arms around Kup's waist, stroking him just enough to suggest that they'd be well past stories, soon. "Once upon a time there was a young mech named Hot Rod..."

"Mmmm I think I've heard this one." Kup wiggled his aft--not quite as flexibly as the aforementioned young mech, but the remembered the motion well enough. 

"And there was a dirty old mech named Kup," Rodimus nuzzled his helm and encouraged Kup's creaky old hip-joints to spread open for him. "Who taught the young mech everything he knew--" 

"Everything Hot Rod knew, maybe," Kup reached down towards Rodimus' side and did something that made Rodimus gasp and buck very satisfyingly. "Nowhere near everything _Kup_ knew."

"Stop interrupting!" Rodimus insisted, "Or we'll never get to the end."

Kup chuckled; he'd said those words before. "And what _did_ this young mech learn, then?"

"Kup taught him to fight and kill, and held him, after, when he cried and purged. Taught him to live, and to keep on living. Taught him to survive the worst things and the best..." Rodimus' fingers worked at Kup's hips, stroking at the seams, even trying to find the little sensor bundle Kup'd just showed him right then.

"And?" Kup prompted. He sighed and leaned in closer, but didn't open up for him yet. "Tell me more."

"He showed him pleasure," Rodimus said, and groped expectantly at panels that weren't opening.

"'Pleasure'? You sound like Magnus." Kup grumbled. "That's not what _I_ showed you."

Rodimus tensed for a moment, disappointed, pulling his hand back.

"Come on, lad, you got the motions right--" Kup's hand guided Rodimus' larger one back where it was--yes, right there--. "But if you want a true story, ya need the right words!"

"All right," Rodimus said, touching harder and thrusting up against his aft. "You taught me how to _frag_."

"That's my lad," Kup said, opening up and letting Rodimus slide into him. "Now show me."


End file.
